


Her

by SimplyLeez



Series: Stranger Thing One Shots [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (maybe), Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: Steve and Jonathan adopt a cute little girl who brings even more light into their life. It gets a bit emotional.





	Her

“Are you…” Jonathan starts, looking nervous and stressed in that white shirt that Steve loves so much, doing his best to look smart for this situation, “are you sure we’re really ready for this?” And Steve has asked himself this question many times before, usually after a few drinks or late at night when Jonathan is curled up next to him in bed. He’s never quite sure when he asks himself. But when Jonathan asks he’s sure of it. So sure that he’s quick to answer the question, “yes, Jonathan, we’re so ready for this, we’ve never been readier for something our entire lives.”

And Jonathan still looks unsure, his fingers twisting and untwisting in the hem of his blazer, but he takes a breath to calm himself down which clearly doesn’t work. So, Steve reaches over and takes one of his hands in his own, squeezing it tightly for a moment to reassure him that everything is going to be okay. Yes, they might not know exactly what they’re doing but they know what they’re getting into, who they’re getting involved with.

Steve wouldn’t have believed it if someone told him that in the future he’d be adopting the most perfect little girl in the world with Jonathan Byers. He probably would’ve laughed. But now it feels like the most important thing in his life. They are, he supposes. And he knows, deep down, that they’re ready. They signed the paperwork, decorated the spare bedroom in soft greens and yellows with a tiny bed in, child proofed parts of the house. They are ready. He knows.

Then there’s the pitter patter of tiny little feet on the tiled floor of the hallway, hurried and as fast as they can go. They know just who it is. Louder, slower footsteps follow them, and Steve is up out of his seat as quick as he can, Jonathan slow behind him but silently just as eager. A little girl, only four years old, with dark black hair and bright blue eyes comes bounding down the hallway right to them, her hands reaching out for a hug.

Steve gladly bends down to hug her tiny frame. “Stevie!” She shouts out, voice tiny and high pitched but very excited, her hands grabbing at Steve’s shirt covered shoulders over and over again as if she can’t quite understand that he’s really here. “Don’t forget about Jonathan,” he stage whispers to her, giving her an over the top wink when they pull out of the hug. Her head nods wildly, “okays,” she replies, letting go of Steve to make grabby hands at Jonathan.

And Jonathan caves too, kneeling down so she can hug him too, her hand winding around his neck and she smushes her face into his shoulder. Jonathan laughs in that light way that Steve loves to hear, “we’ve missed you too, Connie,” he whispers to her and Connie just hugs him harder. They pull out of the hug, but Connie makes sure to grab Jonathan’s hand when he stands back up beside Steve who is already talking lowly with the lady that brought Connie here today.

There’s a few more papers to sign and Connie’s bags to pick up, so, they head into an office, sign the papers, pick up her bags then they’re off. Outside feels a lot cooler and refreshing to all of them, the reality of the situation settling in. “Where are we going, Stevie?” Connie asks, looking up at him with those big eyes and Steve melts, looking to Jonathan for something, guidance maybe, but Jonathan just smiles at him, his eyes watery and smile stretching his lips wide.

“How about we go home first, sweetie, then we can go out and get ice cream or something? Would you like that?” Steve asks, he knows they should go home and put her bags in their spare room, no, her room, it belongs to her now. Her room in her house in her street in her town. And that chokes Steve up a little, he doesn’t want to let go of her little hand, so, he doesn’t. They take a bag each, holding Connie’s hands between them, swinging her a little when she giggles, and they go home.


End file.
